


Pyramid

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Gen, Higher Powers, I may have been possessed by a Prophet at one point during the writing of this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Sisko came...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyramid

Before there was the Sisko, there was a different kind of understanding.

The Prophets existed in Bajor, and Bajor existed in the Prophets.

It was a simple fact. Linear time and events did not matter. They did not need to matter. All that remained was that as long as Bajor lived on, so would the Prophets.

And so, there was peace.

But then the alien came.

It called itself _human_. It wanted to know what the Prophets were. It wanted to know where it was.

Irritating. It asked entirely too many questions.

Curious. It wanted to know about our existence, how we lived.

Yes. _Lived_. That was the word the _human_  used. Such a linear term.

We did not understand. This new concept was foreign, unlike anything we had ever known.

After all, there was only Bajor. Bajor and the Prophets. That was all we had ever needed to know.

And yet...we _wanted_ to know. We _wanted_ to understand this concept of _living_ , of existing in linear time.

And so it told us. It taught us. Made us understand, through its words, its very _life_. And we learned, and saw, and understood.

We sensed something of our own in this creature, a light that burned almost as brightly as our own.

Perhaps...there _was_ hope. Hope for Bajor, hope for this human's planet, hope for us all...

We decided as one. _Yes. Benjamin Sisko will be_ our _prophet, our bright light, our messenger._

_Benjamin Sisko will be our Emissary._

_~                  ~                   ~_

_we have seen with eyes/ beneath the earth_

_everything it's ever been/ and will become_

_we have seen the world/ for what it's worth_

_everything that's in between/ can still be done_

_-Pyramid, two-door cinema club_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Definitely ethereal forces at work here.


End file.
